It is known that the saddles used in pedal operated vehicles, such as bicycles but also exercise bikes or wheel trainers for sports training, are formed by a shell made of a relatively rigid material, preferably covered by a relatively yielding padding layer that is intended to come into contact with the body of the user.
Generally, the shell comprises a rear portion intended to support the pelvis bones, in particular the ischial tuberosity with the surrounding muscular tissues, and a front portion intended to support the inguinal or pelvic zone of the user.
The rear portion is relatively enlarged and has a sufficient width for offering a relatively comfortable sitting, while the front zone must have a smaller width for allowing the user to extend the legs in a substantially vertical direction in order to carry out the pedal stroke.
From the patent EP 1816080, a saddle structure is known of the above-indicated type in which, in the lower part of the shell, a fork connection is provided for with a central body and with a slotted through hole provided with longitudinal edges. The shell can be connected to a seat post by means of connection means which comprise a fork with a pair of lateral wings provided with respective cylindrical through openings. The fork is locked with respect to the pronged connection by means of suitable locking means of screw type.
One drawback of this known saddle structure is that the screw locking means do not reliably and safely ensure the locking of the pronged connection with respect to the fork.
It follows that the user will not have absolute stability and might be subjected to movements in order to keep himself balanced.